thbohbfandomcom-20200215-history
FukuchiChiisaia
FukuchiChiisaia (Fukuchi or creseca) is lewd penguin+pedophile. Sometimes he proclaims as tardigrade. Despite Fukuchi has been on HB since the first year, he never actually talking about weeb culture. He was having a hard time to find people to talk to. He's just a nerd after all. About Fukuchi discovered weeb culture when he was 2 years old, after watching Doraemon. In his country (2000s), more than 60 titles of anime aired every week. Because of massive numbers of aired anime, he becomes weeb with twisted taste. In 2004, he already becomes casual watcher of tokusatsu shit. His discovery of cassette tape of Kamen Rider Black enlightened him to become shitty chunni boy. In 2005, he realized that his country his top 3 manga consumers in the world. He began to read random localized manga that none of English manga database listed the entry so he can bragging to his internet friend that he has superior taste (which is actually not). In 2006, he began playing random galge. His first is Love Hina Advance. His discovering of 2channel (an inspiration for 4chan) makes he weird even more. Now he becomes filthy nijikon who licks statue of a nude girl. His first attempt to sexually harassed nijigen girl is licking Tifa Lockheart image on FF artbook. His readings on a lot of shoujo manga shaped his mindset to be a real gentleman. He even made Valentine chocolate for his 15-years-old-girl (now sixteen y.o.) crush. Every time he posts on the forum, he was only talking about politics and religions. Lately, he becomes active adding DB request, forgetting that he is database moderator on Annict which is he almost never do the job. You can find him on random imageboard such as 4chan, Futabachan, Lainchan, and fscchan. Origins of Name Some people insulted him because his username is too Japanese. His first "user"name was inspired by The Law of Ueki's mangaka, Fukuchi Tsubasa. The anime is popular in South East Asia. Chiisaia is taken from Japanese name generator app on Facebook in 2009. Later, he discovered that Chiisaia without "i" means small. He regretted to chose that shitty name. Weeb shit Originally, Fukuchi belongs on some random small fanbase that westerner might never hear such as Minky Momo or Pokonyan. He likes to play nukige or porn doujin soft. Enterbrain (Amagami, Love Plus) and Konami (Tokimeki Memorial) visual novels taken into his liking. Now, he belongs to cyberpunk community like Lainchan. He talks 24/7 about Lain and stuff. His taste of anime and manga is too foreign. He never actually enjoys talking about Japanese pop culture until he discovers Erik The Red and some others from S/a/d Panda. Usually reads manga from Coro Coro Comics, Morning, or Lala. Collection Manga Currently owns more than 1000 manga including one imported porn manga titled Tokubetsu na Mainichi. Anime Nah. Piracy is his life. Except one VCD of naruto that he bought when he was 10 years old. Novel Only one volume of Hyouka and Cheer Danshi. Game Pirated game is the best game. Waifu 2008 Ai Nanasaki (Amagami) 2009 Nene Anegasaki (Love Plus) 2013 Machiko Ryou (Koufuku Graffiti) 2014 Megumi Katou (Saekano) 2017 Yawara Inokuma (Yawara!) Category:Regular Users Category:Users